Take Me Away
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Nate and Blair have broken up and he left him for Serena. Blair's with Chuck, but the Heart to Heart banquet brings them back together. Song fic! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. They belong to Cecily von Ziegesar. The song is Take Me Away and it belongs to the wonderful and incredible Avril Lavigne!

**A/N: This is the first story of my Avril Lavigne challenge. All songs will come off of her CD, Under My Skin. I plan to write a story to all twelve songs. Okay, here's the first one!**

Take Me Away

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

Blair Waldorf stood in front of her mirror, examining her stomach. Was she fat? She poked it as Nate stepped into the room with Serena in tow. She narrowed her eyes at the other girl. How dare her bring that...that _person_ to her house! They stood there, eyes locked for a moment before Serena looked away and laced her fingers through Nate's.

"I thought I told you not to bring her," Blair said in a cool voice. Nate gave her a look. "I'm just saying that you didn't respect my wishes."

"Why should I, Blair? You're not worth it anymore," he said, stepping towards her. Blair stepped back. "I'm through with you and your-"

"Go," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. She looked up at him.

"I said to leave. I don't want you here if you're going to diss me, Nate, just leave and take her with you. I don't want her either."

"Blair-" she cut him off.

"Maybe I'm through with you and your shit too. Why should I stand here and listen to you tell me what to do and what not to do when you're just as bad? Maybe I'm the one who's tired of you, not the other way around."

"You're delusional."

"No, you are. At least I'm not drunk and stoned all the time," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, not even caring about her Richard Nicoll dress. "Just take you and your shit when you leave."

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Blair stood in front of Constance Billard. Today was casual day. Of course there, that meant a Martin Grant dress for Blair along with a pair of**Christian Louboutin**heels. She took a sip of her lowfat mocha and watched as Nate and his friends joked around and Serena tossed her head back and laughed. Little Jenny Humphrey sat all alone. Hmm, little Jenny Humphrey.

"Hold this," Blair said to Katie and Isobel. She handed over her drink and walked up the steps to Jenny. "Jenny Humphrey." The girl looked up at Blair. "Hello. My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Um, sure," Jenny stuttered. Blair flashed her a fake smile, but if this is what it took to replace Serena, it would have to do. Serena was no longer one of them. No. Longer. Part. Of. Them!

Jenny hurried behind Blair as she walked back to Katie and Isobel, who wrinkled their nose in disgust. At first, Blair thought it was at Jenny, but then she felt an arm around her shoulders. She spun around to see Chuck.

"Why so jumpy, my lady?" he mused. She pursed her lips at him. "Did you not enjoy spending yesterday with me?"

"Anyone would jump at the opportunity to spend time with you, Chuck, wouldn't they?" she asked coolly. "Just because I spent the day-" He cut her off and she was now glaring at him.

"You want to get back at my boy Nathaniel? This is how you do it," he hissed and put his arm around her waist. She was too shocked to tell him off. Him, want to get back at Nate? Impossible, they were like brothers.

"Why are you doing this, Chuck?" she demanded. He shrugged simply.

"Let's just say Nathaniel stole something of mine," he said, looking Jenny over. "Who are you?"

"That's Jenny, Chuck, and she's no concern of yours," Blair said. He looked at her slowly. "Once I win Nate back, this is never mentioned again. Agreen?"

"Absolutely."

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

'_Cause no one understands_

Chuck escorted Blair to lunch at a little cafe down the street from the school. It just so happened to be a cafe Nate and Serena was at. She gave Chuck a questioning look, but he simply shook his head. Lately, Chuck had been acting like a gentleman.

"Blair?" Nate asked behind her. She looked at him innocently. "Why are you with Chuck?"

"Why are you with Serena?" she shot back. He shook his head and went to sit down. "Nate?"

"What?"

"Think about it," she said as Chuck sat down with their order.

"What did he want?" he asked. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Who knows, it's Nate Archibald, I don't try to get in their heads," she said, sighing. He nodded slowly, but didn't look convinced. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"The great Blair Waldorf wants to know id something is right? You've come to the wrong person. You're talking to Chuck Bass for crying out loud! I'm not the person to talk to, Miss Serena is," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Talk to your girl and I'll talk to my man."

"You are impossible, Chuck," she said, sighing. He shrugged.

"That's what I'm here for," he said. She sighed and looked out the window.

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Blair stepped out of the limo of the Heart to Heart benefit. She adjusted her red, Parker strapless dress. Her **Christian Louboutin** Lady Peep heels thudded against the concrete sidewalk. Chuck emerged next with a HUGO "Astro/Hill" Suit and Salvatore Ferragamo "Pregiato" Slide Shoes. He took her elbow and they walked into the banquet, full swing.

"Let's go show them what we're made of," he said and his hand moved to her waist. She pursed her lips, but allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor. She let herself go and actually enjoy the dance with Chuck.

She left Chuck when he began to be surrounded by girls to get a drink. She eyed the finger sandwhiches, but didn't take one. She sipped her drink and watched as Nate broke away from Serena and headed in her direction. Shit. She downed the rest of the drink and tried to leave, but he called her back.

"Hey, Blair," he said, filling a cup up. "I figured out your riddle thing."

"What riddle?" she asked innocently.

"You know, the one about you and Chuck," he said, taking a drink.

"Oh, that one, and what did you come up with?"

"You and I both want the same thing."

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

"Excuse me, Nathaniel," she said and walked through the crowd to Katie and Isobel. "Oh my God, Nate is killing me!"

"What'd he do?" Katie asked, smoothing her Aqua Sleeveless Ponte Dress. Isobel was dressed in an orange Diane von Furstenberg dress.

"He's just trying to get me to go out with him again or something," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That's so stupid," Katie said.

"No, it's childish. What are we in? Grade school?" Isobel asked. She shrugged and met Nate's eye. He cocked his head towards the hallway. She shrugged. He gave her a pleading look. She looked at Katie.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said quickly and set her drink down before walking along the crowd to the hallway. Nate approached her a moment later.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You," he said. "I figured out that the only reason you were with Chuck was because you wanted me."

"Gee, you're a genius," she said bitterly and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She was twirled around and ended with her hands on his chest.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "This time, I mean it."

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

She stared at him in shock. He brushed a dark, loose curl from her face and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I hope you feel the same way," he whispered. She stared at him and closed her eyes.

"I can't, Nate. No matter how much I hate Serena, I can't," she whispered. He pulled her tighter. "Nate."

"I understand, Blair, which is why we broke up," he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I did it for you."

"Nate-"

"You don't have to say anything," he said. She touched his cheek with her manicured hand. "I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Let me finish," she said, laughing. "I love you too."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what am I going to tell Chuck?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I think Chuck can take care of himself," he said. She looked to see Chuck half drunk and surrounded by people. She turned.

"Fine," she said and kissed him. "Just be good, okay?"

"I will," he murmured and they stood like that, watching the other dancers, for the rest of the night.

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

Diane von Furstenberg_Mateo Dress_Barneys_Style_501033408

**A/N: Was it good, bad? Review and please tell me! Oh, and also tell me what I should write Together about!**


End file.
